Truth or Dare started it all
by aisuhitsugaya808
Summary: a silly game leads to love or rejection for Nozomi OC ........A Shuhei Hisagi


*I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS

Character Profile

Name:Chuujistu(Faithful=last name),Nozomi(Hope=first name)

Occupation:promoted to third seat of the Sixth Division and ex-member of the kido force

Birthday:March 26th(almost 18years old)

Hair color:Purple

Eye color:Violet(wears glasses like Ise Nanao)

Skin color:Golden Brown

Height:147cm(4'10")

Weight:33kg(72 lbs.)

Zanpaku-to:Aisutori(two sais)

Shikai:Strike Aisutori(two kodachis)

Ban-kai:Aoinadare Kara Tengoku Aisutori(two claymores connected together with what looks like ice feathers)

Secret Crush:never ever gonna tell

Pet:a chow-chow named Hachi

Peronality:shy,usually quiet,alert,down to earth,and dependable

Family:Uruhara Kisuke(your mother's only brother)but you were taken in by Ukitake Jyuushiro

Friends:Kuchiki Ayako,Tokoyama Pomme,Kamiya Raiko,Yoshimaru Kenji,Nishihara Jiro,Yamada Hanataro,Kira Izuru, Shomaru Tsunami,Ayasegawa Yumichika,Madarame Ikkaku,Hinamori Momo,Komamaru Sanjin,Tetsuzaemon Iba,Kusajishi Yachiru,Zaraki Kenipachi.

Tattoos:a Hell Butterfly on the small of back and a ring of petals of lotus and sakura around both wrists

Body peircing:navel and ears

What u see is what u get:byoxaisuhitsugayaoxox I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a daughter I'm a friend I'm a woman who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing till she gets it so stay outta my way or you're gonna get stomped.

TRUTH AND DARE.......STARTED IT ALL

"All I wanted to do was go home and have a quiet evening course my friends would hear nothing of it no surprise there.I had a exhausting day gimme a break for the love of the heavens!!"I thought to myself as Ayako,Pomme,Raiko,Kenji,Jiro,Hanataro,and Tsunami literally dragged me to the Ninth Division to celebrate my promotion to the third seat of the Sixth Division.

"I'm going to kill Abarai fukutaicho for babbling to the gossiup mills of the Seiteirei. Luckily for me no one knows about my crushes or I'd be screwed for sure!" I thought to myself as we got to the gate of the Ninth Division.

"Hey Raspberry,(my nickname cause of my hair color)is finally here and now we can really get this party started up in here."yelled Shuhei who winked at you while Renji ruffled your hair.

Renji saw us coming and gave me a goofy smirk as he watched my friends mingle with the other shinigami that were there.I did my infamous disappearing act which was hide under the refreshment table until I could make my grand escape.

I was still in my hiding place until Hisagi told Yachiru I had hidden candy on my person and I was playing hide and seek with course she finds you and Renji literally drags you out from the table with a goofy smirk.

"Now,now,Nozomi,stop being so shy we're all friends here and you get to pick what game we are playing and the rules."said Renji smiling.

"I'd rather not R-renji!"I stuttered shyly.

Renji shrugged as Shuhei came over and said"It's your funeral sprite cause we're playing truth or dare and there is only three rules you have to do the dare,tell the truth,or drink a shot of sake."

I wanted to die because everyone knows I get really bubbly and talkative when I 'm drunk and if I wanted to keep my secret I either answer do the damn dare or get an idea hit me and said smoothly,"I have one more rule no personal questions."

"Why not,are you hiding something,Raspberry?"asked Kuchiki Rukia.

An icy glare was my only reply.

"I daresay that you are hiding something sprite and one way or another we will all know by the end of tonight "Shuhei declared.

I tried to sneak off only to be caught by Ikkaku who was pretty much all ready drunk as he threw me over his shoulder and growled "You are going to play because if Yumichika is making me then I'm making you play too."

You look up to Yumi for help but the damn exasperating peacock only shook his head and said in his sing-song voice "I want to know what our sweet little Raspberry is hiding too."

A death glare and a flip of the bird was my only answer which I knew only pissed yumi off.(WHICH AS YOU WILL SEE WASN'T VERY SMART ON MY PART)

Ikkaku plomp me down next to my smiled warmly at me as Yumichika sat next to me and Ikkaku sat next to his boyfriend Kenji.

"Well since this is my division and squad, I'll go first!"exclaimed Tosen Taicho

"Nozomi-chan,Truth or Dare"

"Truth"I said boldly.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself alittle tonight?"Tosen asked warmly

"Not really,I just wanted to go home and try working with Bananas over here and the cold fish and see if you don't get tired."

Everyone started to laugh even Renji.

I knew Yumi would try and torture the truth out of me so an idea came to me.

"Yumikins,Truth or Dare?"I said sweetly

"Truth"he said arch a brow at me.

"If I tell you who I like you can't tell anyone wheter on a dare or to tell the truth?"

Yumi only nodded and I whispered who it was in his ear and his eyes widen momentily in shock as he smiled at me.

The game went on for an hour and I wasn't ever paying much attenion until Shuhei dared Rangiku to kiss me on the lips.

I glared at him and just let it happen.

"Renji,Truth or Dare"said Rangiku slyly.

"Dare!"said Renji boldly

"I dare you to quack like a duck in your squad all day tomorrow"

Renji paled visible at the dare and at the image of Kuchiki taicho killing him outright and he reached for the bottle of sake and drankly deeply from it and everyone laughed really hard.

Renji turned toward you with a smile.

"Raspberry,Truth or Dare?

"Dare!"I said feeling slightly bold and I was kinda drunk cause Rukia for the past hour and a half was fishing for the truth from me and yumi.

"I dare you to kiss the guy you like?"he said slyly.

"Oi,You are really dumb aren't you? "

You stood up and kissed Renji on the lips and walked over to Shuhei and kissed him on his lips.

You looked from Shuhei to Renji sobered up fast as both men looked at you because everyone knew that you had always respected both men and now seeing their shocked faces you wanted to die .

The room became a little too quiet for your taste and out of shame you ran from the room.

You were running home when you heard someone scream so you went to investigate

It was a horde of Hallows devouring two shinigami guards and the third would have been devoured if both Aisutori and I hadn't stepped in she'd be dead.

"Get out of here and sound the alarm now."I snapped .

I battled the hoard of Hallows but I was also badly wounded.I had to hold on until whomever showed up.I fought on until I was on one knee until I passed out from losing to much blood.

Shuhei's P.O.V.

Why did Sprite run off the way she did and she had better not try and take all those hallows.I will give her a spanking if she did.

But knowing my little sprite that is what she most likely she is still gonna get a spanking and a kiss for running off without me telling her that I love her for Renji if his lover found out that sprite had a crush on him she'll most likely be killed.

Yea,she did exactly what I knew she would do lil knucklehead well she gonna get an old-fashioned spanking and then I gonna nurse her back to health and make love to her

Normal P.O.V.

Shuhei was the first to come to Nozomi,He lift her up and flashstepped to 4th while the others dealt with "the left over Hallows.

Unohana and her staff had to operate on you to make the beeding stop while Shuhei paced the waitingroom while Uruhara and Ukitake sat quietly for the news of wheter or not their niece was going to make it or not.

Two hours later,Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Kotetsu came out to deliver the news that Nozomi was going to be just fine but for a few weeks would have to stay inthe 4th(POOR RENJI).

The two older men had left knowing that Shuhei needed to talk to Nozomi course there were all ready flowers of all kind in her room mostly Tigerlilies and lotus which were her favorites all courtsey of Ayako Kuchiki and came in and saw that her taicho had come in with Renji who had no doubt had told about their relationship which had his sprite surpressing a laugh but Byakuya hugged the girl and Renji kissed her brow and both men wished her a speedy recovery and left.

Renji just gave Shuhei a look that spoke volumes(you had better take care of the sixth division's raspberry or your a dead man).Shuhei came in and as you watched him nervously as he sat next to you and he forgot about lecturing you instead he gathered in his arms buried his face in against the hallow of her neck, then suddenly you gasped as Shuhei had found your sweet spot and began to suck on it with his tongue and teeth leaving a bruise marking you as his.

You just smiled and knew he was yours for life.

* * *

MY FIRST FIC PLEASE BE KIND ! AND R&R


End file.
